Amor Verdadero
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "Guilty". ¿Sabes cual es el amor verdadero?... sí lo sabes, entonces también sabrás que aun hay esperanza. KaixRei, yaoi, one-shot.


_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "_**Amor Verdadero**_"

∞ **Autor:** _**Celen Marinaiden.**_

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, oneshot...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y algo de** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, pertenece a Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mí no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es únicamente un pasatiempo sin fines de lucro. Sólo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión. Por otro lado, el título está inspirado en la canción de "**Rosas**" de la **Oreja de Van Gogh**, porque hay cierta línea que dice: "_Y es que empiezo a sospechar, que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero_"... así que ya podrán imaginarse el resto.

∞ **IMPORTANTE**: Para entender este fanfic, tuviste que haber **leído previamente**** "BULLET" **y** "GUILTY"**, ya que ésta es la tercera parte de la trama, por lo tanto sólo será enteramente comprensible si haz leído previamente mis anteriores dos fanfics.

∞ _Y, como último ¡Ésta serie de fanfics ya tiene un nombre! Y es: "First Love"... si piensan que soy poco imaginativa, entonces acertaron XDD_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**Amor Verdadero **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Do...**

**..Re...**

**...Mi...**

**...Fa...**

Y se detuvo, dejando de presionar las teclas de aquel bonito piano, donde la conjunción de escalas musicales podría llegar a desesperar a veces, y el dominio que se tenía que lograr con los dedos a veces tomaba demasiado y desesperante tiempo. Justo en aquel mismo instante su móvil sonó y con tan sólo escuchar la melodía supo quién era. Y también supo lo que seguramente le diría.

Sin más y suspirando profundamente, Rei tomó su celular que permanecía sobre el piano y contestó la llamada.

- ¿Sí, Kai? -dijo atentamente- ¿Cómo estás?

- _Bien, Rei ¿Y tú?_ -la perfecta y profunda voz del bicolor se escuchó del otro lado de la línea-.

- ¡Bien! -su voz sonó muy animada- Deberías de ver todo lo que he encontrado en la biblioteca, hay tantos libros que leer ¡Tardaré años en verlos todos! -dijo de manera risueña-.

- _¿En serio? Me alegro_ -del otro lado, Kai sonrió aliviado- _Llamaba para decirte que no sé si pueda llegar a comer, tengo bastante trabajo que poner en regla._

- ¿Sí? Que mal... quería estar contigo, pero, no importa... los negocios son primero ¿Neh?... ¿Te espero para cenar? -sonrió de una manera hueca-.

- _No, no... sólo digo que quizás no llegue a comer, para que no te extrañes, pero haré todo lo posible por no faltar _-se apresuró a corregir, reconociendo aquel tono respectivo que Rei dedicaba para situaciones como esas-.

- No, Kai, por mí no hay problema -y su voz sonaba tan convincente- Por mí no te limites.

- _Llegaré... pero si no lo hago, no te preocupes._

- ¿Preocuparme? Oh, no, ya me he acostumbrado.

- _Te veré luego, Rei_ -reconoció cuando había perdido la batalla- _Te amo._

- ... -y por unos momentos casi desapercibidos guardo silencio- Hasta la cena, Kai ¡Buena suerte!.

- _Gracias_ -y ahogó la queja lastimera, sin atreverse a replicar-.

Rei torció la boca... sintiéndose cada vez más cansado de aquel juego tan vació, tan perverso y doloroso. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a su tarea de teclear en el piano sin ninguna intención de hacer otra cosa.

**Sol...**

**...La...**

**...Si...**

Y de nuevo lo dejó. ¿Hacía cuánto que esto había empezado? Tenía bastante y había hecho mucha mella en sus sentimientos. Al principio, todo en su vida con Kai parecía perfección, algo tan maravilloso que supo no dudaría mucho. Y había tenido razón. Todo era perfecto hasta que Voltaire Hiwatari murió y entonces el mundo de ambos se tambaleó. Había sido un cambio casi brutal, de un día para otro el peso de tener que ser dirigente de aquella empresa, como lo era Biovolt había tomado a Kai desprevenido, había tantos problemas, tantas cosas por arreglar, tanto que hacer y Kai aun no era capaz de poder llevarlo todo solo. Sin embargo no había estado solo, Rei se había encargado de estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Le había reconfortado con palabras dulces, le había dado ánimos, intentado dar ideas, había hecho de todo solamente para mantener la salud emocional de su amado ruso lo más sana posible. Y cuando al fin las cosas parecían haber mejorado, cuando Kai ya era un perfecto dirigente y había encontrado los trucos y mañas de la empresa, comenzó a proponer tantos y tantos proyectos que quizás le tomaría toda la vida llevar a cabo. Eso era lo que Rei había temido al comienzo. Primero habían sido comidas canceladas, llegadas muy tarde a casa, paseos suspendidos y vacaciones aplazadas. Y Rei temió tanto, porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de poder vivir con todo aquel alejamiento, con todo aquel dolor.

El tigre en su jaula de acero.

Esa maldita mansión iba a desquiciarlo. Kai le había dejado ahí, cuando el negocio pareció ser más importante para el, y dejo a Rei en segundo plano. Cuando el amor comenzaba a morir. Hasta que al fin un día, se fue. Rei había sentido que dejaba de amar al siempre tan perfecto Kai Hiwatari, y cuando acepto eso, el chino pudo al fin volver a ser feliz, el ruso ya no podía lastimarle con su falta de afecto, con sus negativas o con aquellos desaires... porque sencillamente si no sentía nada por el, entonces no podía lastimarle.

Y llego aquel fatídico día... cuando Rei había tenido que confesarle la verdad a Kai sobre sus sentimientos, cuando le había echado en cara todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar, y como sencillamente, ya no le amaba. Había sido horrible enterarse de aquello, había deseado morir y se había odiado tanto a si mismo por matar aquel cariño tan sincero que Rei le había profesado. Un dolor que jamás pensó que en su vida podría llegar a experimentar. Y fue cuando todo el juego comenzó, Rei había aceptado quedarse al lado de Kai, aun cuando el sabia que seria temporal, que todo afecto que el chino mostrase seria fingido, aun cuando sabia que aquella no era más que una falacia ridícula y patética.

Y habían continuado así, por cinco meses más, hasta la fecha. Fingían que no pasaba nada, que no sabían que su relación estaba sustentada solamente en una mentira y que en cualquier momento iba a acabarse cuando Rei dijese -"Hasta aquí ha llegado"- y después decidiese salir de la vida de Kai, buscando la felicidad que el ojirubí le había quitado hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo las cosas no parecían tan amargas, Rei había conseguido vivir muy bien así, en la mentira, después de todo antes de que Kai se enterara, eso mismo había estado haciendo. Ese día en particular no podía negar que estaba muy aburrido. Sus amigos ni siquiera estaban en Japón, Max y Kyouju se encontraban con la cede de la BBA localizada en los Estados Unidos, donde trabajaban al lado de Judy. Takao se había ido a vivir una temporada con su padre haciendo fascinantes excavaciones. Y hasta Hilary estudiaba en el extranjero. Y sus amigos de la aldea de los White Tigers, ahí mismo se habían quedado. Mientras que el pasaba días enteros deambulando como alma en pena en aquel sombrío y detestable lugar, Kai no le permitía trabajar y todo porque se lo había pedido como un favor. Estaba atado de manos.

De haberlo querido, quizás Rei hubiese conseguido ser un perfecto actor. Negó con la cabeza y después se sentó mejor sobre el taburete, colocando ambas manos sobre el teclado, lleno de piezas negras y blancas de aquel costoso y elegante piano, que había sido olvidado durante algunos años hasta que el chino vino a redescubrirlo nuevamente. Y siguió de nuevo...

**Si...**

**...La...**

**...Sol...**

**...Fa...**

**...Mi...**

**...Re...**

**...Do...**

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre uno de los costosos sillones de la mansión, leyendo un libro que había tomado de la colección de los Hiwatari, guardado celosamente en la biblioteca, cuando su fino oído felino le hizo percatarse de que el automóvil de Kai acababa de llegar. Se giró mirando el reloj antiguo de péndulo con adornos de oro y al ver la hora, negó con la cabeza. Kai había cumplido, justo para la comida. Cerró el libro, lo dejó en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era ir a recibir al ruso.

Sin embargo cuando llegó, Kai ya había entrado y antes siquiera de que pudiese hablar, dos personas más hicieron su aparición en la escena. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron con asombro y después brillaron con cierta alegría.

- ¡Yuriy! ¡Bryan! -gritó, encaminándose hacia los imprevistos invitados- ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué les trae a Japón?

Rei no había hablado con ellos desde hacia casi un año, pese a que logró una buena amistad con ambos luego de haber comenzado su relación con Kai.

- Kot -risueñamente Bryan- Pareces un chiquillo emocionado... a nosotros también nos da gusto verte.

- Cuanto tiempo -siguió el pelirrojo- Vinimos por unos asuntos de negocios que tenemos con Kai... el muy desobligado no fue a Rusia cuando tenía que ir -resopló Yuriy- Tuvimos que venir a traerle el trabajo desde allá, sí no hacíamos eso, seguro que Kai no se asomaba ni de chiste por sus negocios... nosotros ya nos hemos encargado de lo más importante, pero hay algunas cosas que él necesita resolver personalmente.

Rei parpadeó incomodo, si Kai no había ido a Rusia cuando debía, era solamente porque acaban de tener aquella conversación en la que "pactaban" que Rei se quedaría, y que se iría cuando se cansara de fingir. Kai se había negado entonces a partir a Rusia, sobre todo porque era un viaje que tomaría un par de meses, meses que no estaba dispuesto a pasar lejos de Rei. Desde ese entonces Kai había sido muy cuidadoso con él, como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y con ello, el amor que había ido muriendo lentamente.

- Oh... pero... que bueno es tenerlos aquí... ¿Se quedarán a comer? -se apresuró a decir, sin encontrar nada más que articular-.

- Claro, si a eso vinimos -repuso socarronamente Bryan- Kai estaba gimoteando porque no podía faltar a comer contigo... que hasta nos tuvo que arrastrar con todo y trabajo aquí.

- ¡Hmpf! -rezongó Kai, cruzándose de brazos- Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa... lo menos que podrías hacer es mostrar un poco de respeto hacia mí.

- Oh, vamos Kai, no te pases, te he dicho cosas peores -replicó despreocupadamente el ojiverde-.

- Ya, ya... no empiecen -intervinó con una sonrisa Yuriy- Dime Rei ¿Crees que podamos ir a comer? ¡Estamos muertos! Creo que el viaje aun nos tiene mal.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron? -preguntó Rei, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación del comedor-.

- Ayer por la tarde -explicó, siguiendo al chino-.

- ¿Y no pensaban avisarme? Hace mucho que no los veo... son un par de desconsiderados -reclamó en son de broma-.

- Pensábamos venir mañana, cuando esto de los negocios estuviese más aclarado -explicó Yuriy, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chino- Además creímos que Kai ya te había dicho.

- No -dijo torciendo ligeramente la boca, y volteó a ver al bicolor que iba tras ellos, junto con Bryan- No me lo dijo.

- Iba a hacerlo -repuso más para sí mismo que para el otro, conservando dignamente el porte aun ante la mirada dorada, que estaba recelosa-.

- No te enojes con él, kot -intervino Bryan- Ya sabes cómo es... seguramente pensaba regresarnos a Rusia sin que te saludáramos siquiera.

- No lo dudo -respondió con un suspiro resignado el pelinegro, volviendo su vista hacia el pelirrojo- ¿Y cuándo se van?

- Mañana por la noche... ésta ha sido solamente una visita rápida.

- ¡Que mal! -los ojos dorados parecían afligidos- Tenían muchas cosas de que ponerme al día.

- Que lo haga Bryan... Kai y yo tenemos que regresar después de la comida a dejar todo en orden... él puede quedarse contigo -volteó hacia atrás- ¿Verdad que sí, pedacito de cielo? -dijo de la manera más burlona que pudo-.

- Oh, sí, terroncito de azúcar, seguro que sí -y el tono con el que Bryan le respondió fue exactamente con el que el ojiazul le había hablado-.

- Ustedes no tienen remedio -resopló con una risita el oriental-.

- Nah... así nos queremos ¿Para qué cambiar? -repuso desinteresadamente Yuriy, sin prestar atención a que su comentario había resultado más profundo de lo que pensaba-.

Rei permaneció callado y bajó la vista por unos instantes, sintiendo una incomoda sensación en el estomago. Se giró hacia atrás y su mirada chocó con el escarlata de las orbes de Kai. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, permanecieron así, mirando en la profundidad de los ojos del otro, haciendo tantas y tantas preguntas que en aquel momento carecían de respuesta. Ambos apartaron la vista incómodos y para su suerte, ninguno de los dos rusos recién llegados notó el pequeño acontecimiento.

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

La comida transcurrió de manera amena, entre comentarios mordaces, sarcasmos y burlas... lo cual resultaba de lo más extraño, pues lejos de ser desagradables sólo habían hecho el tiempo compartido en algo más entretenido; Yuriy y Bryan tenían una extraña química entre sí que resultaba bastante llamativa... y Rei se preguntó cómo era posible que dos personas así pudieran permanecer juntas de una manera tan sólida.

Cuando Kai y Yuriy regresaron al despacho del bicolor para dejar en orden los pendientes que se quedarían a la marcha de los otros dos rusos, Bryan y Rei se quedaron entonces solos y tal como lo había dicho el ojiazul pelirrojo, Bryan se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto de las cosas más relevantes que en aquel tiempo habían acontecido, y a su vez Rei hacía otro tanto contándole lo que con respecto a Kai y a él había ocurrido, omitiendo desde luego la parte amarga de la historia y transfigurando un poco la verdad para esconder la mentira. Habían pasado alrededor de más de dos horas hablando de corrido, sentados en uno de los jardines de la mansión, aquel mismo jardín que Rei se había encargado de decorar a su gusto y por lo cual era el más exquisito de todos; los demás tenían cierta sobriedad que resultaba algo escueta. Incluso la banca de metal blanca donde se encontraban sentados, había sido escogida con antelación por el oriental. Y cuando por fin pareció que ya no había nada más que decir salvo pequeños detalles sin importancia, un cómodo silencio los rodeó, mientras que sus mentes aun retenían la información recientemente dada y la guardaban, reservando algunos comentarios que lo mejor sería no decir. Sin embargo, había algo que rondaba la mente del chino con insistencia y que deseaba sacar a luz si es que quería darse por satisfecho, o al menos que su duda no fuese tan inquietante.

- Oye, Bryan... -masculló, mirando un jardín repleto de rosas blancas- Tú... ¿Quieres mucho a Yuriy? -preguntó con un aire inocente que pareció adorable-.

- Qué cosas preguntas -rió divertido, por lo absurdo de la cuestión- Claro que sí.

- Y él... ¿Te quiere mucho también?

Bryan volteó a mirarlo contrariado, como si las preguntas recayesen en alguna ofensa, porque desde su punto de vista parecían de lo más fuera de lugar, a él le parecía que el pelinegro sabía de sobra la respuesta de ambas... aunque si algo le había motivado a formularlas quizás sus razones tendría.

- Apostaría mi vida a que sí -respondió al fin-.

- Hmm... qué suerte -musitó, ladeando la cabeza y mirando el lindo sauce que había he hecho plantar a unos metros de ahí-.

- Por favor, no tienes nada por lo cual quejarte... Kai está enamorado de ti como un idiota -aunque después puso una mueca pensativa, que a Rei se le antojó cómica- Bueno, Kai ya era un idiota, pero eso de estar enamorado... definitivamente lo provocaste tú.

Rei dejó escapar una risita y negó después la cabeza con diversión.

- Y tú... sólo es cuestión de ver como te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves, para saber que también te mueres por él.

- Oh... vamos... eso no es cierto -aunque cierta tristeza se asomó en su expresión- ¿Cómo sabes que lo quiero?

- No estarías con él de no ser así.

_Touché._

- Supongo -se encogió de hombros distraídamente-.

- Ah... ya... -Bryan pareció comprender algo- Tienes problemas con él... ¿Qué hizo el idiota ésta vez?

- ¿Él?... no, nada... no son problemas, sólo... -torció la boca, sin encontrar como explicar el dilema sin delatar la verdad- Olvídalo.

- Kot... allá tú, quizás yo podría ayudarte.

- No, lo mío con Kai ya no tiene solución -de acuerdo, eso hubiese sido más de lo que le hubiese gustado hablar-.

- No seas tan dramático, se oye como si fuesen a separarse.

- ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no -repuso tan firmemente, que el peligris le creyó al instante-.

- Sé que Kai es difícil... tiene sus momentos pero... el bastardo vale la pena -refutó, riéndose del propio comentario-.

- ¿En serio? -enarcó las cejas, volteándolo a ver-.

- Oh, sí... ¿Sabias que Yuriy y él estuvieron juntos un tiempo?

- Sí... creo que me comentó eso... alguna vez -frunció el ceño de manera pensativa-.

- Bien, pues cuando eso pasó... yo me moría de celos -sonrió con cinismo- Éramos chicos, sí, pero eso no quitaba que yo quisiera a Yuriy.

- ¿En serio? -sus dorados ojos se abrieron con interés- ¿Estás enamorado de Yuriy desde...?

- ¿Qué era un mocoso? Sí.. -sonrió de nuevo de manera socarrona- Pero Yuriy estaba detrás de Kai y cuando esos dos intentaron algo... yo sólo deseé que les fuera bien, si eso lo hacía feliz a él... lo que jamás hubiese perdonado es que Kai lo hubiese lastimado, aunque nunca ocurrió.

- ¿Y qué pasó? -cada vez las palabras del otro le llamaban más la atención-.

- Cosas de críos... Kai decidió regresar con tu equipo y Yuriy lo comprendió, terminaron antes de que Kai rechazara al Black Dranzer.

- O sea que... ¿Kai y Yuriy estaban juntos antes de que comenzara el campeonato ruso?

- Antes de que incluso comenzara el asiático.

Rei jadeó y apartó la vista... eso quería decir que... que... mientras él se estaba muriendo por acercarse a su misterioso capitán de equipo y en silencio trataba de conocerlo ¿Kai estaba de enamorado con Yuriy? Pero... pero... ¡Que tonto! Demonios, se sentía como un idiota justo en aquel momento... para Rei, Kai había sido el primer todo... y ¿Qué había sido Rei, para el bicolor? Si le había ido bien, seguramente sería sólo el segundo.

- Pero ambos entendieron que lo suyo era sólo atracción... o al menos eso me dijo Yuriy -continuó Bryan, sin percatarse de la reacción del otro- Supongo que lo que los unió no fue tan fuerte como para mantenerlos así.

- Me alegro -refutó, aunque ante la mirada escéptica del otro, agregó- Por ustedes, por ti y por Yuriy, si siguen juntos por algo debe de ser ¿No?

- Pero si de ti y de Kai ¡No se diga! -se carcajeó el otro, ante la mirada desconcertada que le había dado el chino- Para que sigas a su lado... y para que él te adore tanto, es que lo que hay entre ustedes es especial.

Rei no dijo nada, sintió que había enmudecido durante unos instantes. Y no se dignó a mirar al otro por temor a decir algo indebido.

- Eres un trágico, Rei -rezongó el ojiverde- Pareciera que trataras lo tuyo con Kai como si sólo hubiesen cenizas, cuando en realidad parece fuego.

El chino pareció meditar lo dicho, aun más profundamente de lo que su rostro le había dejado ver. Clavó sus orbes doradas en el chico frente a él y Bryan pronto se sintió incomodo ante tan intensa mirada.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Bryan? -preguntó al fin, apartando su mirada del otro, lo cual el ruso agradeció... cuando Rei quería, podía intimidar con el oro de sus ojos-.

- ¿Qué?

- Haz estado hablando todo este tiempo como colegiala ¿Dónde lees tanta cursilería?

- ¡Kot! -le reprochó, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro-.

- ¡Oye! Cuidado, soy material valioso -comentó graciosamente-.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas confiadas y sonrisas cómplices. Aquel fugaz y casual encuentro entre los dos había aclarado, al menos para Rei, muchas más dudas de las que nadie más nunca antes había podido disipar... y de una manera tan espontánea e indirecta que realmente pasó desapercibida, por ambos.

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Desde aquella visita que habían hecho Yuriy y Bryan, las cosas habían parecido volver a la rutinaria normalidad, si bien era cierto la rutina a veces es desesperante, al menos ésta no parecía ser tan molesta como se supone tiene que ser algo tan repetitivo. Kai estaba en su despacho de la mansión, se había instalado en el mismo lugar en el que había sido el despacho de su abuelo, insistiendo que lo mejor era traerse lo que no pudiese terminar en la oficina hacia la casa, al menos si tenía que estar trabajando podía hacerlo desde su higar, no tan separado de Rei.

Y Rei por su parte, se entretenía pasando los ratos libres intentando dominar una melodía que había encontrado entre tantas y tantas partituras para piano. Si bien era cierto que le había costado su trabajo entender todo aquello y una de las mucamas que a veces iban a hacer el aseo en la mansión, había tenido que enseñarle a leer música y notas... le estaba muy agradecido, ahora no era un experto pero tampoco un ignorante. Justo cuando ya estaba dominando las primeras estrofas, Kai apareció por la puerta de la sofisticada sala, Rei se dio cuenta pero ni siquiera reparó en la figura del otro. El bicolor tan sólo negó interiormente. Aquellos meses habían sido difíciles, pero no se arrepentía de haberle pedido al chino que se quedase, sabía que si Rei se iba de su lado sería algo que sencillamente no podría soportar. Y le mataba, le mataba ver que aquellos ojos dorados tenían ternura pero amor, que cuando Rei le abrazaba era solamente un engaño, hasta los pocos y raros besos que el chino había iniciado se sentían horriblemente vacíos. Pero todo aquello era mejor a no tenerlo a su lado. Aunque las respuestas huecas que Rei le daba doliesen, aunque sus muestras de afecto fuesen pasadas por alto por el chino, aunque sus esfuerzos casi nunca tomados en cuenta, y aunque sus sentimientos obviamente ya no fuesen correspondidos... él preferiría hasta la muerte a estar sin Rei, bajo las circunstancias que fuesen.

- Hola, Kai -balbuceó Rei, sin voltear a verle cuando sintió que este estaba a su lado-.

- Es tarde ¿No vienes a dormir? -preguntó, con la misma sutileza que había tenido que aprender a usar-.

- No... estoy muy entretenido con esto, me parece que he avanzado -respondió, concentrado en colocar sus dedos de manera adecuada-.

- Entonces... ¿Te espero?

- No, mejor duérmete, mañana tienes trabajo.

De acuerdo, aquello era duro, era difícil el tener que soportar contestaciones como esa, si Rei aun le quisiese aquello hubiese sonado a que estaba preocupado por él, pero ahora, sonaba a que simplemente no le importaba estar a su lado o que Kai lo quisiese al lado suyo.

- Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

- Sí, hasta mañana -respondió el ojiámbar sencillamente-.

Kai hubiese deseado darle un efímero beso en la frente, pero ni siquiera se sentía con humor para eso, habían sido ya demasiados meses de fingir y le estaba cansando. Añoraba bastante aquellos dulces tiempos cuando habían comenzando recién su relación, cuando todo parecía tan maravilloso. Antes de que él mismo viniese a arruinarlos con sus estupideces.

Rei no prestó más atención y se dedico a seguir intentando lograr la melodía con la que ya tenía un par de días, sin embargo se equivocó nuevamente y masculló algo en su lengua natal, molesto por el hecho. Kai detuvo sus pasos justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación y pareció pensar sus acciones siguientes, sin embargo lo resolvió muy rápido ya que se dio la vuelta y regresó el camino ya hecho.

El taburete era lo suficientemente grande para ambos y se sentó a su lado, obteniendo que los ojos dorados lo mirasen con confusión. La sonrisa que el bicolor le regresó dejó sin aliento por unos momentos a Rei; hacía tanto tiempo que Kai no sonreía de aquella forma tan avasalladora. Observó como Kai extendía sus manos y delicadamente las colocaba en posición sobre las teclas y después sin más y con maestría comenzaba a tocar. Atentamente y con asombro el pelinegro escuchó como el otro tocaba la misma melodía que él había estado practicando. Hermoso, los dedos del bicolor se deslizaban con facilidad por las teclas abarcando y alcanzando incluso los extremos que parecían tan alejados, todo hecho de manera impecable y sin un sólo error. Cuando la interpretación de Kai terminó, Rei sólo pudo mirarlo con asombro y duda, mezclados con una chispa de alegría y admiración.

- No sabía que tocabas el piano -comentó encantado Rei, ésta vez sin fingir su estado-.

- ... -Kai sólo se encogió de hombros restando importancia- Ésta era la melodía favorita de mi madre.

- ¿En serio? -Rei abrió los ojos haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, eso sí que no lo sabía-.

- Sí -sonrió ligeramente, una mezcla de añoranza y melancolía- Solía tocármela cuando era muy pequeño... antes de que ella muriera, yo tendría quizás tres años.

- Y... ¿Cómo es que la recordaste todo este tiempo? -sutilmente preguntó, sintiéndose en extraña calidez con la presencia del otro, una sensación que creía ya olvidada-.

- Por esto.

Y Kai rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos que traía, sacando después un precioso relicario de color dorado, era redondo y casi del tamaño de la mitad de un puño. Estaba sujeto a una cadena dorada también, no había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de oro macizo. Y como un toque final, sobre el brillante material, las letras "_K.H._" estaban grabadas con elegancia en el metal. Rei ya había visto aquel relicario antes, jamás lo había tocado y lo único que sabía de el era que se trataba de un regalo de la madre de Kai hacia su hijo, el único que tenía de ella. En uno de sus lados había un pequeño perno, que Kai tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar comenzando a dar varias vueltas, mientras el ligero traquetear de pequeños engranajes se escuchaba. El ruso tomó una de las manos de Rei y extendió su palma, colocando sobre ella el flamante relicario, cuando notó que estaba bien colocado sobre ella, quitó el seguro que había y con cuidado lo abrió por la mitad revelando dos maravillosas cosas al mismo tiempo, la primera era aquella melodía a piano tan tranquila y envolvente.

El relicario también era una caja de música sin duda... la canción sonaba exactamente igual a como la había tocado Kai y como hasta donde había podido hacerlo, había tocado también Rei. En el objeto metálico también había un par de fotografías, la que estaba en el lado izquierdo era una mujer... la mujer más bella que Rei hubiese visto antes y sabía quién era: la madre de Kai. La había visto en un par de ocasiones en las escasas fotografías que había de ella en la mansión. La madre de Kai tenía una delicada piel blanca, su cabello lacio y largo como una cascada era de un marrón oscuro, y sus ojos eran un par de hermosas orbes rubíes, justo como los ojos de Kai. En aquella fotografía su madre traía un elegante y delicado vestido azul, y sonreía de una forma que la hacía más bella aun. La fotografía que estaba a su lado no era otra más que una del mismo Rei, como siempre con su sonrisa impecable, sus ojos dorados brillando con alegría y su negro cabello resplandeciendo bajo la luz.

Por unos momentos lo único que pudo escucharse fue la preciosa melodía que salía de aquel relicario tan especial, ninguno de los dos se atrevía siquiera a romper aquel momento diciendo algo. Sin embargo, repentinamente Rei cerró el relicario con el mismo cuidado que Kai lo había abierto, se lo regresó y justo cuando el otro lo había tomado se lanzo hacia él, enterrando su rostro en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma de los cabellos azulados.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron con desmesurada sorpresa, nunca jamás, se habría esperado esa reacción por parte del pelinegro, y rápidamente envolviendo a Rei entre sus brazos con fuerza, recargó su mentón sobre uno de los hombros del chino. Conteniendo la exclamación de alegría que quería salir de su garganta... hacía tanto que Rei no mostraba aquella efusividad.

- Pensaba... -comenzó Kai, en medio del apretado abrazo- Decírtelo el mismo día que comenzaste a practicarla... pero pensé esperar a un momento en especial para hacerlo.

- Y... ¿Qué tiene de especial este momento? -no pudo evitar preguntarlo-.

- De hecho... no es muy diferente a los demás, quizás lo único que yo quería era esperar para decírtelo... sin embargo, este momento sería especial sencillamente porque tú estás en él -Kai nunca había sido dado a las palabras de afecto, pero cuando las decía, siempre eran en el momento indicado y justamente más acertado-.

Rei guardó silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados y sopesando las palabras antes dichas. La conversación que hacia días había tenido con Bryan comenzaba a revolotear en su cabeza. Negó interiormente hacia sí mismo, apretó más las manos que sujetaban la camisa del ruso y se removió en su calido lugar.

- Kai... -susurró, suavemente- ¿Sabes cuál es el amor verdadero?

El bicolor parpadeó, intentando pensar como responder aquella pregunta, cuestionándose sobre sí lo que Rei quería era un eufemismo sobre el afecto que le tenía o sí sencillamente la intención era otra. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con el chino sobre amor, sobre sentimientos, sobre nada relevante en realidad, todo ese tiempo habían parecido dos desconocidos que por azares de la vida estaban juntos, jugando a que ambos se querían.

- No -respondió al fin, rogando mentalmente porque no hubiese arruinado algo-.

- El primero -respondió con tranquilidad Rei, subiendo un poco el rostro y depositando un cariñoso beso en su níveo cuello-.

Kai sintió que estaba muerto o que al menos estaba soñando o en el más desquiciado de los casos, alucinando. Era prácticamente imposible que Rei Kon le estuviese diciendo aquello y más aun, que estuviese entre sus brazos en aquel momento. El chino se alejó un poco de él, liberando sus brazos que permanecían atrapados entre ambos cuerpos y después, tomó el rostro del bicolor entre sus manos. Las orbes rojizas del otro estaban abiertas de par en par, demostrando con toda claridad sus sentimientos y el cómo las acciones del pelinegro le estaban afectando, ésta vez le fue imposible ocultar de su mirada todas las emociones que estaban recorriendo su interior. No podía moverse, no podía decir nada, temía que cualquier acción suya arruinase aquel momento tan utópico, y se diese cuenta de que sólo había sido una fantasía más de su mente desesperada que ansiosa, había provocado por aquella necesidad que tenía de volver a sentir el cariño de Rei sobre su persona. Aquellos ojos dorados le examinan con insistencia, Rei tenía la expresión de un niño pequeño que trata de encontrar algo, tan inocente, tan tierno, sencillamente la perfección. Y entonces Kai pareció ver un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en los labios del ojidorado, algo tan rápido que pensó que solamente lo había imaginado.

Sin más, se inclino hacia él, cortando y eliminando la distancia que les separaba cuando unió sus labios. Era un roce suave, tranquilo, que vertía dulzura. Kai cerró los ojos con firmeza centrándose completamente en ese beso, sintiendo como de manera traicionera una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, y aquella misma lagrima era limpiada por una de las manos del otro que aun sostenían su rostro con delicadeza. Aquel beso carecía de amor, carecía de pasión, carecía incluso de falsedad... lo que en realidad tenía era esperanza, Kai lo supo, Rei le estaba dando esperanza... y la iba a tomar aferrándose a ella con cada parte de su ser.

Y mientras se entregaba a aquel beso con algo de desesperación, un recuerdo ya bastante alejado le vino a la mente, un recuerdo que hacía más consistente y palpable su esperanza. Un recuerdo donde un Rei de trece años, hablaba animadamente con él... con un Kai que tenía catorce años y solamente frialdad en la mirada.

_- No es ridículo -replicó aquel alegre Rei, mirando por la ventana el cielo oscurecido, sentado desde su cama- El amor no es ridículo._

_- Hmpf -gruñó con algo de molestia Kai, toda su vida le habían enseñado sobre sentimientos, y si había uno que fuese realmente patético: ese era el Amor-._

_- Eso dices tú porque no haz amado seguramente -repuso el chiquillo pelinegro con una convicción que asombro a Kai, pese a que la conversación le estaba molestando-._

_- Sólo un idiota se enamora -replicó secamente, deseando terminar ya con la platica... el día de mañana Max pelearía con Michael por el campeonato estadounidense y lo mejor para ambos era descansar-._

_- Sí tú lo dices -Rei pareció perder atención a sus palabras- ¿Sabes cuál es el amor verdadero, Kai? -preguntó vagamente-._

_- No pierdo mi tiempo pensando estupideces -y sí Rei no se callaba en aquel instante, seguramente no iba a perderlo para hablar con él-._

_- El primero -sonrió de manera sutil, ignorando por completo el comentario del otro-._

_- Rei, te considero el único maduro de este equipo de bufones, no me hagas pensar lo contrario -advirtió Kai- Para tu capacidad, deberías de pensar en cosas menos pueriles._

_Rei tan sólo volteó a verlo, sonriendo y aquellos ojos dorados suyos brillaban de una forma que ni siquiera la creciente oscuridad pudo disimular el todo._

_- Eres el primero... -guardó silencio unos significativos instantes- ... que me dice algo así -y después, sin más, se recostó en su cama nuevamente- Buenas noches, Kai._

_- ... -pero el ruso no le respondió, perdido en sus propios pensamientos-._

Y mientras la esperanza no muriese, Kai estaba seguro de que volvería a ver brillar los ojos dorados de Rei, como habían brillado aquella noche hacia años, sólo para él, otra vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Aww, mi vida, esto fue tan asquerosamente meloso y tierno que me pregunto ¿Qué me pasó? XD ¿A dónde se fue esa tipeja cuuuuursi a morir? Creo que tendré que comenzar a buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra, porque de verdad que la quiero de regreso, jajaja. En fin, nos veremos en la cuarta parte y como siempre, a quienes hayan leído esto, se los agradezco profundamente.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco, pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte..._" —°¤:.


End file.
